


Morpheus' Charms

by Howlette



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 02:30:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5767852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Howlette/pseuds/Howlette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance finds a cool little charm bracelet at a small shop, and finds out just how special it is</p><p>Lance wakes up, or rather, sleeps to find himself in a land of adventure and danger. But with his charms he is always safe from actual death.</p><p>Not only is he allowed into this dream world, but so are his friends as long as they carry a charm with them.</p><p>But what if Lance loses the bracelet?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morpheus' Charms

I'm sorry if you came here expecting a story but im actually just jotting down my ideas for when i get to them. I have 5 works to finish now, oops. Feel free to check out the others tho


End file.
